The extensive military use of helicopters in adverse environments has pointed up some major deficiencies in helicopter hover and landing systems. The problem basically being to locate the desired landing area and to hover directly above it prior to landing. Conventional altimeters generally provide accurate information as to altitude, but it is difficult, due to poor environmental conditions, to obtain good line-of-sight angle information relative to the intended landing spot. Moreover, autopilots and instrument landing systems designed for fixed-wing aircraft are not, in general, adaptable for helicopter use. This is because these systems use a glide-slope technique which is not compatible with helicopter hover and landing requirements. Simply visually pointing a radar antenna at the landing area is also a problem in situations such as night landings in hostile territory, and landings on fog-bound ships or in heavy smoke. Furthermore, even when a completely automatic hover and landing system has been produced, there has been a marked reluctance on the part of the helicopter pilots to "fly blind." Hence, it may be seen that a need exists for a helicopter hover and landing system which provides pilot information and steering signals and which is not based on the glide slope concept, and which also offers some visual information about the landing area to increase pilot confidence.